deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Claws
Ace Claws is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The party of anthropomorphic animals are the Heroes of Mystania whom have defeated Sarjan the Midnight Lion of Chaos and his armies in a epic quest. They're one of the greatest heroes that Mystania has to offer. Origins In the Kingdom of Mystania in Antichthon, Shawn and Kari Shakiiwolf were once orphans from the war now well-trained adventurers from the academy, under their service to and employ from the royal court of King Yadoon Shake. Until one day, the evil warlord named Sarjan the Midnight Lion of Chaos came to seek and conquer the land by force but the King's army have managed to repel their invasion although the war had already begun. Shawn and Kari Shakiiwolf were called once again and this time, they were accompanied by other adventures chosen by the king and sent them to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos and his armies as near the Mystanian border as their party's name is called "Ace Claws." The Ace Claws have entered the border near Mystania and pushed them back from whence they came. After they pushed them out, they found a princess who turned out to be the adopted daughter of the Midnight Lion of Chaos who wants peace and harmony over her biological parents' kingdom and wished to see her land to be free once more. The party have decided to help and free her as they move onwards to the Island of Hanbamjung as their new quest had begun. After couple of days sailing by seas (and confronted high sea pirates), they've arrived at the Island of Hanbamjung and landed on the beach to avoid being discovered by patrols at nightfall. But then they were encountered by Sabrina, the Goddess of Hope, and told that there is a way to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos is the Sunshine Sword which it was hidden away in Castle Karbos but also warned that their presence are known and Sarjan's men are going to capture the princess and the party must defend her at all cost while reclaiming the Sunshine Sword. The Ace Claws ventured through the forest where they've battled some monsters and evading traps while protecting the princess until they came across with the resistance group at the village. There they meet the Earl of Haelberg who gave them some quests for the liberation of the island in order to find Castle Karbos and defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos. The Ace Claws have ventured throughout the island, carrying their quests (along with side-quests and some loots and treasures to collect from caves and dungeons) until they found Castle Karbos but it's been heavily fortified and guarded by the Midnight Army so they have to infiltrated the dungeons. When they've entered the castle, they found the Sunshine Sword along with magical weapons and spell books and Shawn pulled the legendary sword out from a stone and light beamed shining upon them, meaning they have now the power to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos, and returned to the resistance's village. But when they've returned, the village was under attack and the party must rescue the Princess and the Earl of Haelberg but it was too late, the princess had been taken away and the Earl is gravely wounded. But, there was still hope to free the island and defeat Sarjan as Sabrina suggested them. The party is then heading to Sarjan's Castle Barbos with a hopeful force of resistance and royal army loyal to the Earl. The Ace Claws and the army have marched to Castle Barbos where the Midnight Lion of Chaos was expecting them and they fought their way into the castle keep through the hallway and reached Sarjan's throne room and confronted the Midnight Lion of Chaos himself and saw the princess tied up in chains and gagged up; a cruel thing the Midnight Lion of Chaos had ever done. Furious, the party battled the Midnight Lion in full force, using their new magic and weapons they found at Castle Karbos, weaken him into submission but the Midnight Lion won't back down until no-one is left to fight but Shawn stands strong and battles him until their Aura was unlocked with the power of the Sunshine Sword and defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos, sending him to the Abyss forever and ending the reign of terror for good. After the liberation of Hanbamjung Island and Sarjan's army have been incarcerated or escaped from being captured or killed, their first epic quest is over as the people of the liberated kingdom greeted them as heroes and saviors who have defeated the Midnight Lion of Chaos and his evil forces and thanked by the Princess who is now a queen and the Earl of Haelberg. They returned to Mystania to tell the great news about their victory and their quest, they were reward with massive golds for defeating the Midnight Lion of Chaos and ending the war as well liberating one of his allies' kingdom. After the reward, the Ace Claws have decided to see and travel the world for more adventures and more dangers outside of Mystania. Team Members Shawn Shakiiwolf The Wolfen is the Warrior-Paladin Class and the party leader. Shawn Shakiiwolf and his sister Kari were the survivors of the raid and became orphans at the time until they were adopted by the King's royal heroes. Shawn became the Knight of Wolfenia after his hard-working training and followed his duty and strict code of honor but his adventurous enthusiasm got him in the middle of his mind, but however, he fights for justice and glory. He's also known as the Alpha Wolf as he and his sister are known as the Wolves of Might and Magic. He's the wielded of the Sunshine Sword. Kari Shakiiwolf The female Wolfen is the Sorceress Class of the party and the sister of Shawn Shakiiwolf. Like her brother, Shawn, Kari Shakiiwolf was also one of two survivors from the war and later adopted by the King's royal heroes. She wants to become a sorceress when she wants to know about magic and at her teenage, Kari became the apprentice of a grumpy wizard at the High Sorcery Tower of Wolfenia until she had passed all of his tests at each level she entered and learned real magic spells and such. She might be confidentially insane but she's charming and sexy thanks to her beauty and looks of her outfit. She also known as the Omega Wolf as she and her brother are known as the Wolves of Might and Magic. Lana Swanlight The Avian-like Swan is the Priestess Class of the party. Lana Swanlight is the a kind and gentle priestess and a healer from the Divine Church of Swanstein who denounced violence and destruction after witnessing the raid in a village and all she did was using non-violent spell such as the blind spell, the sleeping spell, and the hypnosis spell to stop the fighting as her final solution. Later, she was summoned by the King of Mystania and joined Shawn and Kari's party for her healing magic and non-violent spells. Veronica Arrowfox The Anthro-Vixen Ranger Class of the party. Veronica Arrowfox was a daughter of one of the greatest archers in the world including Mystania since the war. Born from her royal family, she was trained to become like her mother after she died by natural causes and became the wielder of the Emerald Fox Bow and Arrow and sets off to see Mystania until she was hired by the King to carry out her first quests. After her quests, Veronica was chosen to join Shawn and Kari's party for her useful skills of an archer. Salazar de Slitherus The Serpentfolk is the Wizard Class of the party. A wise sorcerer who have passed the High Sorcery Tower of Mystania with all of his life and surpassed other wizards before him, mastering all the spells he taught and learned. Now a sorcerer master, Salazar was hired by richest adventurers but he helped the lowest and poorest adventurers (except Leaf from Clan of Krishnark) who are needed the most and gave faith, confidence and hope with their smile and not their tears. After helping the adventurers, Salazar was chosen by the Mystanian King and joined Shawn and Kari's party for their quest to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos. After the epic quest, Salazar stayed with the party as one of the best Magic-Users in the group. He made preparedness with his spell book, the Book of Rainbow Snake, before the quest and the battle. Zhao Maojong The Anthro-Tiger or Rakshasa is the Rogue Class of the party. Zhao Maojong is a master thief from the Tiger Empire who is a most wanted man for stealing the imperial treasures including the priceless antique of Rakshasia. After escaping to the western kingdoms, Zhao found himself in Mystania where he found opportunities and challenges he can find and earn some errands and golds until he was selected by the King and joined Shawn and Kari's party as their best thief in the group, pickpocketing, lock-picking, and disabling traps are his best skills to do his working. Ulbert Obeaire The Anthro-Bear is the Fighter Class of the party. A barbarian warrior who was once a bard, staying-off from his bloodlust violence for years until a war was broken. Losing his control of his inner peace, his rage reawakened and slaughtered every foes in his way in cold blood. After the bloody battle, Ulbert have lost his calmness again and left to the wilderness until he found a group of noble druids and was aided by them to accept what he has become, the fighter of nature and learned that peace has found another way and he's no longer a bard or the barbarian he used to be. After many years of meditation, Ulbert stepped out from the wilderness and entered the kingdom of Mystania where he was recruited by the King to join Shawn and Kari's party for the epic quest to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos and his army. After the epic quest, Ulbert stayed with the party for more adventures and battles. Reagan Leogold The Anthro-Lion is the Cleric Class of the party. Reagan Leogold was a member of the Sunshine Temple from Hanbamjung and learned to how to use magical healing and holy weapons like his mace and shield. When the Midnight Lion of Chaos and his army invaded the island, Reagan fought it bravely while escaping the island and saving others and brought them to the kingdom of Mystania where he advises the King about the situation. Then, he was chosen to join Shawn and Kari's party to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos; including liberating his home kingdom. After the defeat of the Midnight Lion of Chaos and the liberation of Hanbamjung, Reagan have decided to stay with the party for his next great adventure. Borg Tuskberg The Anthro-Warthog is the Druid Class of the party. Borg Tuskberg was a wanderer in the forest who have the elemental magic from his old tribe, proclaiming himself as the protector of the forest as he battled some enemies he called them tree-haters and nature killers. When the forest is fully protected by his tribe, Borg decided to see the world of nature which he travelled to the kingdom of Mystania, looking for his first quest until he was selected by the King to join Shawn and Kari's party to defeat the Midnight Lion of Chaos for an epic quest. After the quest is over, Borg stayed with the party for his next adventure with them. Inspirations * Inspired from a Furry-RPG game called Ironclaw. * Characters are modeled from Animal Gods from the spin-off series for the Record of Lodoss Wars, Legend of Crystania. * Shawn and Kari's surname is named after a DOS game called Shakii the Wolf. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons